


Spidey-sins New Beginnings Bingo

by Spidey_Sins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Addiction, Adoption, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armor Kink, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I suppose, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Mild Kink, Past Abuse, Recovery, Resurrection, Silver Fox, Temporary Character Death, like barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: This is a collection of all nine of the fics I wrote for starkerfestivals (on tumblr) New Beginnings BingoI hope everyone enjoys 💕
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> For the ‘resurrection’ square of the bingo 
> 
> Warnings: major character death, angst, happy ending

Tony shouldn’t have been there. The battle wasn’t his. And he was already supposed to be in recovery.

But Peter had been stupid. And tried to take on the bad guy on his own. He knew that he already should have brought Steve or Natasha with him. But he was stubborn and stupid and had wanted to take it on himself.

And then he needed backup and no one could come.

No one except for Tony.

They won the battle but Tony lost everything.

It was too late by the time they got to the tower.

Everything possible was tried in order to save him. Every genius doctor was brought in, every high end technology was used. But it wasn’t enough.

Peter’s mind just kept replaying the sound of his lover’s final heartbeat.

He recalled countless nights that he fell asleep to the pleasant rhythm and comfort of knowing that Tony was alive. Even through all that the man had been through in life, he was strong. Nothing could take him down. His heart kept pounding, lulling the other man to sleep.

Now the last weak thump of his heart and then empty silence would haunt Peter.

The shuddering breaths and quiet last words were what everyone else remembered. It was all they had heard.

But Peter locked himself in Tony’s bedroom choking on sobs and cursing his powers for letting him hear the exact moment he lost the love of his life.

He didn’t come out for a couple hours, eyes rimmed red and face pale. He looked miserable. But his body only showed a fraction of how broken his heart was.

“Hey,” Pepper greeted sadly. Her voice was soft, like she was trying to persuade a wild animal to come close. She didn’t want to scare Peter away. “I, um. I thought maybe you’d want to say goodbye. His body-“ she hated saying that. She couldn’t believe that he was gone. It was supposed to just be Tony. Not his empty body. “His- he’s being moved in a couple hours. I didn’t want you to miss...seeing him one last time. You’ll have the room to yourself.”

The young man nodded weakly, eyes staying to the floor. “Okay.” He couldn’t manage any other words, his voice already tight as he fought back more tears. He couldn’t keep crying. Not in front of someone.

He made his way to the room, wrinkling his nose. There was no death-scent, no rot smell. Somehow. But everything smelled of sharp chemicals and it reminded Peter of everything Tony hated.

His Tony always smelled like machine grease, coffee, and the silly floral shampoo he used. His Tony hated hospital smells. Everything he smelled of now.

Even though it was all off, at least it gave him something to momentarily help forget.

But the feeling couldn’t stay. He walked to the side of the bed, breath catching in his throat as he looked.

His Tony was gone. Replaced by a stiff figure that lacked everything that made him Tony.

But Peter grabbed his hand anyways, lacing their fingers together even though they were limp and cold. He had to hold his lover’s hand one last time.

He didn’t want it to be the last time.

“You’re so stupid,” Peter whispered. He knew that those probably weren’t the best words to start with. But it was what he did. “You shouldn’t have come. I eventually could have handled it.”

He knew that wasn’t true. And instead it would probably be roles reversed. But he would have preferred death to what he was feeling.

He wondered if Tony would have felt the same way about him.

“Tony, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do without you. We were- fuck,” he mumbled, the first tear falling. “We were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together. It wasn’t supposed to be this short.”

He broke down all over again as he thought about all their late-night talks about the future. Half asleep and rambling on about the house they’d get together. How and where they’d get married. How many kids they wanted. The pets Tony wanted. How they’d be one of those sappy couples always talking about each other when they were apart.

It was all lost. None of their dreams could be salvaged because nothing was right without Tony.

Peter crawled into the bed as he sobbed, not caring what anyone else would think of him. He held onto Tony for the last time, crying into his chest and wishing they could have brought him back.

His own hiccuping breaths and wails almost caused him to miss the soft pulse that started.

He figured maybe it was someone outside of the room checking on him. But then there was a weak chuckle and the chest his head was on rose and fell.

The young man bolted up, confusion clear on his face as he stared at Tony’s body again.

But- no.

It wasn’t just the empty vessel. He stared into the honey golden eyes of his Tony.

“Honey, I’m home,” he joked weakly, breathing hard.

“But I- you- this isn’t real,” Peter breathed. “It can’t be.” His mind was playing a trick on him. A cruel, painful trick. It had to be. He couldn’t let himself believe otherwise.

“Oh, it’s real. I’m here, baby. Promise.” Tony laughed weakly. “The big guy decided I was too much of a handful and sent me back for you to keep putting up with me. Sorry,” he joked softly.

A quiet, confused laugh bubbled out of Peter’s throat. “Oh my god. Oh my- oh, fuck you.” He laughed, tears slipping down his cheeks again and he hugged the man close.

He didn’t relax until he felt strong arms circle around him to hug back.

It was real. His Tony was back.

Everything was okay again.


	2. Mr. Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the ‘new job’ square of the bingo 
> 
> Warnings: none!

“Tony, I can’t just stay mooching off of you for the rest of my life,” Peter expressed with a sigh, rubbing a hand over his face.

“You could, you just won’t. It really wouldn’t be an issue, honey.” Tony pouted. He was completely okay with providing for his partner. Whatever he needed.

But Peter just wasn’t okay with that. He couldn’t. He’d grown up being taught that he needed to earn what he had. Hand outs weren’t something he wanted or was even okay with most times.

So he needed to get his own job.

He’d gone long enough without anything steady, doing freelance jobs when he needed to get groceries or pay bills. Rent wasn’t an issue since he lived with Tony, but he still had other responsibilities.

And taking pictures for the Bugle just to get underpaid and verbally berated wasn’t going to cut it for much longer.

He needed something steady. Something he really enjoyed.

During his search he came across a listing from a school. And they were looking for a chemistry teacher.

It was perfect.

“Tony, I could totally do it! And I’ve got my degree in chem, which, obviously, is a requirement. And the only other thing they require is a certificate in a teaching program! Which they offer! I could apply and take the course!”

His boyfriend smiled a little. He had worries about the schedule flexibility, but at the same time, Peter wasn’t doing much superheroing those days. He called it a break, but his medical records said it needed to be retirement.

Now, Tony knew that there was no way Peter would retire completely from being Spider-Man. So maybe he just wasn’t thinking about how he’d be back to his high school patrol schedule if he went back.

But he just smiled and nodded, not wanting to squash the younger man’s enthusiasm. “This sounds like a great opportunity, honey! Go ahead and start the application and submit it, then we’ll talk about pros and cons and see if anything comes of it.”

“That sounds so perfect, oh, I can’t wait!” Peter laughed, doing a little happy dance.

Tony got up and danced with him, grinning. “You’ll be the best damn teacher there ever was, baby. I know you will.”

He got an email three days later about coming in for an interview. And from that point on, the job was as good as his.

No more small-time photographer or pizza guy or anything like that.

He was Mr. Parker, chemistry teacher. And he was quick to become everyone’s favorite.

Just like Tony knew he would.


	3. Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the ‘new look’ square of the bingo
> 
> Warnings: age difference, Peter’s age isn’t mentioned but he’s an adult

“I think it looks hot,” Peter argued, resting his chin on his husband’s shoulder.

Tony continued to examine his hair in the mirror, fingers raking through the strands as he eyed the grey peeking through the dark dye. “I look old, Peter. No. This isn’t- no.”

His husband laughed softly, kissing his cheek. “You’ve had greys since I met you. It’s always been sexy.”

“But it’s too much...I have to dye it again, I’ll make an appointment-“

“No,” Peter whined softly. “Cmon, baby. Don’t dye it...let yourself be grey. Please?”

The older man kept looking in the mirror, sighing. He didn’t really know how he felt about it. He didn’t want to embrace the fact that he wasn’t young anymore.

Although, Peter seemed insanely attracted to the silver coloring, which could maybe help him ease into the change a little smoother. Maybe.

Tony still wasn’t quite convinced.

Despite his aching back and the thin wrinkles around his eyes, he was still doing his best to cling to his youth. It seemed like his dark hair and impulsive decisions were the only things left from that time.

Well, at least he was still impulsive.

At-home dye kits were reluctantly thrown out and hair appointments were cancelled unless they were for a trim.

Tony Stark was finally embracing his greys.

Of course, he quickly grew to appreciate them fully.

For one, Peter was a huge help in making him like the new look. The younger man consistently told him how much he loved his ‘Silver Fox’ and had many, many ways to express the newfound appreciation.

And of course Tony wouldn’t complain.


	4. Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the ‘new relationship’ square of the bingo
> 
> Warnings: mentioned homophobia, coming out

“Are you sure you’ll be okay with people seeing us together?” Peter asked nervously. 

His hands played at the hem of his sweater, anxiously pulling at a loose thread until Tony grabbed his hands gently and laced their fingers together. 

“I’m sure,” the older boy assured him. “I don’t want to hide you. I would never want to hide you.”

Peter nodded a little, but still didn’t quite look convinced. “But everyone will know you’re...yknow….”

It wasn’t as if the thought hadn’t crossed Tony’s mind. It had definitely been something he’d been thinking about. Outing himself to everyone. It wasn’t just Peter and his aunt and Rhodey anymore. 

If he stepped out holding Peter’s hand everyone would know. 

He didn’t much care about what the media had to say. He’d learned to let stuff roll off of him, not internalize it. 

No, what scared him was his parents finding out. His dad. 

But he wanted to show Peter to everyone. He was proud of his boyfriend. And he was proud of who he was himself. 

So he gently kissed his partner with a small smile, nodding. “I know,” he whispered. “But it’s not a big deal. So what? I’m- well, I’m whatever I am. Gay, bi, who cares. I love you. And I want everyone else to know it too.” 

The younger boy blushed, laughing shyly. “I- I love you too.” The first time they’d said it. 

“Oh- shit, I ruined that moment, didn’t I?” Tony mumbled, snorting. Of course he did. The big relationship milestones were so important to Peter and he ruined it by just blurting it out. 

“Not ruined,” Peter assured him happily. “It’s okay. Because- I love you too. I really do. And now I’m convinced that you’re okay with this.” He laughed, holding Tony’s hands. 

“Then let’s go, honey.” 

The first step out of Peter’s building felt like one of the hardest things Tony had ever done. 

The first click of a camera made him jump. 

But he had his boyfriend right by his side. So he knew he’d be okay.


	5. Clean Slate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for ‘New Years Resolution’ square of the bingo 
> 
> Warnings: addiction, alcoholism, recovery

Tony stared across the bottles, expression calculated as he surveyed the entire picture.

He hadn’t been a heavy drinker for years. Not since he got into a relationship with Peter.

But he wanted to stop. Completely.

He didn’t want to have to turn to a bottle every time there was a fight. Or every time he was faced with something that had gone wrong because of an action he made.

Just one glass that turned into two or three wasn’t what he needed. He didn’t need to risk slipping into the real addiction again. He needed to quit completely.

So before he could change his mind he gathered every bottle he had and started pouring them down the drain.

It didn’t matter how expensive or rare any was, it was all going.

He was going clean.

Peter found him an hour later, sitting on the floor of the kitchen, surrounded by the bottles. Some already empty, some still full.

“What’s going on?” Peter asked gently, crouching down to be level with him.

“I’m quitting.” His voice sounded so weak. “I need you to help. I can’t- some of these I can’t-“ he covered his face. “Help me pour them out, please.”

The man nodded, slowly helping him stand as he grabbed a bottle from the floor. “What brought this on?”

“Yesterday was New Years. I want...I want to stop. Completely. I don’t want to get involved in that shit again.”

Peter listened to him as he turned over the drink, watching the amber liquid swirl down the drain. “You’re so strong, Tony. I know you can do it.”

He already knew there would be hard times. Pouring everything out made Tony feel like he had control but Peter knew that the feeling of control would slip away. He’d seen it when Tony first tried to get sober. The first couple days were the easiest. The confidence was still there. But when the confidence slipped away the urges came.

But despite that, he didn’t doubt his partner. He knew how strong Tony was. He knew he could do it.

“Thank you, honey. I just...I want a clean slate. I don’t want to be addicted. Even a little.”

Peter smiled.

He knew Tony was strong. And he’d be there for him every step of the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for ‘new ability’ square of the bingo 
> 
> Warnings: changing biology, powers, spider biology

“What the fuck?”

The words woke Tony up, an amused smile pulling at his lips before he even opened his eyes. “What is it, honey?” He asked sleepily.

“You’ve gotta see this.”

The combined awe and concern in Peter’s voice made him open his eyes. “What?”

Peter was bent over at the desk in their room, examining something.

As Tony stood and got closer he became aware that Peter was looking at his own arm. Which was definitely concerning. “Talk to me, what’s u-“ he cut himself off upon getting a closer look.

“This. This is what’s up.” The younger man held his arm up, showing off what seemed to be….

No, that wasn’t right.

“What the fuck?” Tony echoed Peter’s earlier wonderment.

There seemed to be a spinneret on his wrist, barely noticeable. Tony wouldn’t have seen if it hadn’t looked right at it.

A quick glance showed him that there was a matching one on the other side.

“Okay…what’s going on.” Tony wondered, reaching a hand out to gently hold onto Peter’s arm.

Peter shook his head, looking just as confused. “I woke up and noticed some weird shit on my arm. Went to brush it away, thinking it was just a piece of fuzz or something. But it’s...me?”

“It looks like a spider thing.”

“Yeah, but why now? I’ve had my powers for almost a decade, why the-“ Peter stopped, narrowing his eyes. “Hold on. What if those tests we did-“

“The dna ones? Peter, that was only checking things out, seeing if anything had changed since we last tested. What could those have done?”

Peter made a frustrated noise. “Don’t cut me off. Now, what if the tests somehow...knocked a power loose. For lack of a better term. It’s too early for this, so that’s what I’m going with.”

Tony looked at him, eyebrow cocked in clear disbelief. He didn’t think that could happen. And it wouldn’t even make any sense.

But then again, his boyfriend could climb walls and lift thousands of pounds. What about any of it made sense?

“Have you tried to see if they can actually make webs?” He asked curiously.

“Not yet, but I’m going to. A little later. I kinda wanna go back to bed right now,” the younger man admitted.

They kept examining his arms for a few moments, trying to make sense of what was going on. And why the biological change happened all of a sudden.

“This is so weird. A really weird manifestation of it. Although I guess my powers can’t be completely spider-accurate, given that I do still have primarily human biology,” Peter mused, looking.

Tony snickered a little, fingers still stroking over Peter’s wrists. “I mean, at least it wasn’t on your-“

“Don’t even go there.”


	7. She’s The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for ‘new baby’ square of the bingo 
> 
> Warnings: adoption, parent death mention, abuse mention

“Yes, honey, everything is perfect,” Tony assured his husband, smiling a little.

Peter looked at him, whining softly. “You’re sure?”

“Yes. Completely.”

“Her room is all finished?”

“Yep.”

“We set aside the money to shop for her clothes?”

“Yes, baby.”

“We-“

Tony cut him off with a laugh, kissing his temple. “Everything is ready. We’ve just got to bring her home.”

Peter nodded a little, grabbing the keys. “Right. You’re right. Yeah.”

They made their way out to the car, getting in and starting the drive to the home.

Tony never thought he’d be in the situation he was in. He hadn’t wanted kids for a long time. Too afraid to repeat the cycle of abuse that his dad had set in motion.

But then he got into a relationship with Peter. And they had late-night, sleepy talks about the future. Peter always mentioned how much he wanted kids.

And suddenly Tony understood.

He could see himself and Peter with children. A larger family.

He knew that he wasn’t his father.

So they’d looked into adoption. It had taken over a year to find the child that would become their own. A perfect match.

Then they met Bailey.

She had been in the system for a few years, due to a tragedy with her parents. That instantly caught Peter’s attention. But the difference between him and her was that she didn’t have other family that wanted to take her.

She was fifteen. They’d been informed that teenagers weren’t often adopted. People wanted babies or toddlers. Not teenagers that they were worried would become rebellious. So the older kids were left to age out of the system.

That just wouldn’t do.

The process had taken a long time. But the day had finally arrived.

Every bit of paperwork and legal things were done. It was all finalized in court.

And today she was coming home.

Peter drove to the home she was at, parking and getting out with Tony.

They would help her get her things into the car to take them home.

They’d finally be a family.

Walking up to the door, they didn’t even have to knock before it opened.

“Bailey, they’re here!” A younger girl called up the stairs, bouncing on her toes. She blinked up at the couple, stepping back from the door. Her eyes dropped to see how they were holding hands. “Miss Jordan said you’re called gay.”

Tony snorted. “Yes, that’s right. Miss Jordan is very smart.”

The girl grinned at them before running upstairs.

Peter laughed, resting his forehead against Tony’s shoulder. “Called gay? I mean...I guess?”

“Children are interesting. But hey, at least she didn’t tell us we’re sick,” Tony murmured, chuckling.

“Honestly.”

Tony opened his mouth to say something else but stopped himself when he saw Bailey coming down the stairs.

She smiled at them shyly, holding onto the straps of her backpack. “Hey...um, my things are by the door.” She gestured to a few boxes. “If you want to help. Or I can do it, it’s no big deal.”

Peter let go of Tony’s hand and grabbed a small pile of the boxes. He probably should have gone for less, as the weight he was able to pick up would raise questions, but he just got excited. “No, we can do it. You can just get in the car and get settled. We can handle this.”

“Thank you...dad.” It sounded awkward and she clearly didn’t like it.

“You can just call us our names for now, honey, it’s okay,” Tony assured her as he grabbed a couple boxes as well.

She smiled a little. “Okay, Tony. Thank you.” That definitely seemed better.

All of her things were carried out to the car and she said her goodbyes to the rest of the house.

Then they were off.

Tony drove home, fingers tapping gently at the wheel. “So, we’ve got your room all set up. I hope you like it.” He knew she’d like it. They included decor and furniture they’d bought specially after they’d asked her about the types of things she wanted. It matched what she told them. And they couldn’t wait to see her reaction.

“That’s really really nice,” she whispered, fingers playing with threads hanging from a hole in the knee of her jeans. “Thank you.”

Peter glanced back at her, smiling. “We’re so happy to be bringing you home, Bailey.”

“I-I’m happy too.”

“I’m so glad.”


	8. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for ‘free space’ square and I decided to go with ‘New suit’
> 
> Warnings: injury mention, sleep deprivation

Peter eyed the suit dubiously, raking his fingers through his hair. “Tony, I like the suit I have now. And the Iron Spider is good too, but you know I don’t-“

“No, I know. I know. Just listen to me, pity me. I promise you’re going to like it.”

The older man clearly hadn’t slept in a while. The bags under his eyes gave it away enough but his behavior was a clue as well.

Something had kept him up. Peter just couldn’t decide if it was the actual creation process or the suit or something else.

He’d find out soon enough.

“Okay, Tony. Show it to me. Tell me about it,” he agreed, leaning against the table.

Tony grinned at him, gesturing for him to come closer. “You need to put it on to get the whole experience. Just trust me.”

Peter sighed softly, but put on a smile as he dressed in the suit.

It was heavy and stiff, much closer of a design to an iron man suit than his preferred suits. He wasn’t so sure about it so far. There was no way that he could swing in something so bulky.

“Okay. I’m in it. What now?”

“That’s it! You’re wearing it. You stay in it, you stay safe.” Tony’s voice sounded way too cheerful for what he was saying.

Peter looked at him, expression calculating. “Tony, I don’t need to be in a suit all the time. And you know this isn’t my style.”

“No, but it’ll keep you safe and sound. It’s more durable than your other suits. Nothing can get through this.”

That caused it to click. And caused a phantom pain to radiate through his side.

The last mission he’d gone on had resulted in a badly torn suit and a nearly fatal wound. But he hadn’t thought much of it since he nearly met death multiple times. Just part of being a superhero.

But it was the reason Tony hadn’t slept. The reason for the new suit. And the insistence that he wore it.

The wound had healed, but Tony’s worry hadn’t.

“Tony,” Peter started gently. “I’m okay. I don’t need the suit all the time, okay?” He started getting out of it, watching his partner’s face fall.

Tony watched him closely, shaking his head. “Keep it on, Peter, you need-“

“All I need is for you to relax, Tones. And get some sleep.” The younger man walked closer to him once he was out of the suit again, taking Tony’s hands in his.

He pressed one to his side and held it there. The spot he knew there was a scar. “I’m all healed. I promise.”

“But it’s not just this one,” Tony argued. “It’s every time. And it could always happen again. At any time. I just need to keep you safe.”

Peter leaned in, kissing him gently. “I’m safe. You keep me safe. I don’t need a suit all the time to know I’m safe. Okay?”

Tony wrapped his arms around him gently, just holding him silently for a moment.

When he finally spoke it was quiet. But Peter didn’t miss it.

“I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t. I promise. I’m not going anywhere.”


	9. Silver and Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for ‘New weapon’ square of the bingo 
> 
> Warnings: kinda nff, minor armor kink

The gauntlet was gorgeous.

Well, as gorgeous as a metal weapon that was definitely dangerous could be.

It was sleek, the metal platings fitting together almost seamlessly. It was a gorgeous red and silver, only slightly straying from Tony’s signature ‘Iron Man’ colors.

Peter thought that the silver matched his look better anyways. He was glad that his boyfriend was finally embracing his greys.

He then realized he had gotten completely distracted and was missing every word of what Tony was saying. “Hmm?”

The older man chuckled, flexing his fingers in the gauntlet. “You weren’t listening at all, were you? When did I lose you?”

“Uh...you lost me around ‘so I was working in the lab last night.’”

Tony sighed, cupping Peter’s cheek with his uncovered hand. “What am I going to do with you?”

The younger man grinned. “I’m a slut for your tech, what can I say? It’s pretty. It’s dangerous. I love it.”

“This is definitely dangerous.” Tony snorted. “Not something to play with or fawn over. This is going to keep us safe in a pinch. And you’re...yeah, you’re drooling over it.”

“I am indeed.”

“Want me to try and explain the mechanics to you again?”

Peter grinned again, nodding. “Oh yeah, you can try.” Try away, he knew he’d keep getting distracted.

And Tony knew it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
